Forbidden love between enemies
by berganz
Summary: It's Lily’s last year at Hogwarts. James is in love with Lily, but so are their new defence against the dark arts teacher and a sneaky Slytherin boy. Or are they? Who will get her? Maybe no one will? TL, JL and SL
1. The new professor

**Forbidden love between enemies**

It's Lily's last year on Hogwarts. James is in love with Lily, but so are their new defence against the dark arts teacher and a sneaky Slytherin boy. Or are they? Who will get her? Maybe no one will? T/L, J/L and L/L

_**I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters; I just like playing with them.**_

Lily was sitting by the window in the Gryffindor common room staring at the Black Lake. Everything was quiet, too quiet for her opinion. It was the 31st of August, and the day before everyone would arrive, the day before the marauders started with their pranks and the day before she started her duty as head girl.

'I wonder who the head boy is.. .' she thought to her self. 'Well, one more day and I'll find out.'

Knock, knock! The door slide open and a tall, dark, masculine figure came walking in. Lily turned her head and her smile brightened.

"Hello," The figures voice was dark and mysterious.

"M-may I help you?" Lilly stuttered, still smiling a bit.

"Yes, you see, professor Dumbledore wondered if you could give me a tour 'Round the castle. I'm the new defence against the dark arts teacher," the man said with an even more mysterious but yet a commanding voice.

"'Course I can," she answered and stood up.

"I'm Tom by the way. Tom Riddle,"

Lily smiled at his green, strong eyes. His dark hair fell into his face as he looked into hers.

"Nice to meet you professor Riddle. I'm Lily, Lily Evans." With this they walked out the portrait hole.

For a while they walked in silence, Lily wanted to break it but Tom was too fast.

"Any plans for the future?" he asked.

"I want to be an auror," she said casually. Tom's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, really? Isn't that really dangerous?" his voice darkened a bit as well.

"Maybe... But I want to help." She sight.

"If you want to help, why not try out as a healer? We'll always need them," he looked down at her.

"Yes, we will and I guess it would've been nice too, but I'm not the healer type. I can't stand hospitals," Lily swallowed.

Tom looked down at his guide's muggle clothing. She had on a pair of jeans, a military green top with the Chinese sign for tiger and a black, thin jacket.

"Why?" This wasn't a question, but nor a command.

"Long story."

'He's so handsome. Dark, tall, mysterious… I wouldn't mind…'

"But, Miss Evans, don't go too far now, I wouldn't mind it, but I'm thinking of you," the professor almost grinned. Lily looked at him in confusion.

"W-what?"

"You should be careful with what you think 'round people," he smirked. Lily stopped for a second. Her face turned to the same colour as her hair, she couldn't believe her ears.

"Did you... Did you really read my... My thoughts? Those thoughts?" She states to breath faster.

"I'm SO sorry, I... I... I don't know what came ov…" she started, but Tom cut her off.

"Don't be, I don't have anything against it, really." He smirked once more and moved closer. He looked down and into her eyes once more, then at her lisp and back to her eyes again. He lifted his hands and pushed her dark, fiery red hair back from her face.

"Want to try it?" Lily nodded shyly and Tom pressed his lips softly over hers.

Lily's knees went weak. The only thing that held her up was Tom's strong arms. Lily put her arms around his neck and by that; their kiss broke into a more passionate one.


	2. Réunion

I know this is a really short chapter, I've been trying to make it longer, but it just didn't fit. Sorry! Well, but I'll try to male next one a bit longer. Well! R/R

* * *

Lily woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. She got dress and went down to the great hall for some breakfast. There he was. Sitting next to Dumbledore which was laughing.

Instead of four long tables there was now one fit for nineteen people.

"Ah! Miss Evans! Sit down, sit down!" Dumbledore said with his usual mild and cosy voice. Lily sat down.

"Thank you, professor," she said and smiled at him. Tom, who sat three chairs away form her, followed her with his eyes. She could feel them burning.

Lilly turned her head and her eyes met his. 'Was last night just a dream, or did it really happen?' she asked herself. Tom shook his head. Lilly felt her head turned to the colour red. She looked down at her plate and started to fill it with pancakes and some bacon. She ate her meal in silence, she only answer the questions the teachers asked her and she left the table with a short "thanks for the food, "and left.

'How could this happen? How could I be so stupid? Making out with a... A... a TEACHER? Oh, Lily you're in SO much trouble' she thought as she sunk into a chair.

After a while the students arrived and Lily walked down to the great hall to meet her friends, but a familiar voice caught here ears. "Lily, wait up!" It was Remus. Lily turned around and met his light brown eyes. She smiled and gave him a hug and closed her eyes. "Hi, Rem!"

"Hey, Moony, keep your hands of her, you know she belongs to Prongs!" Lily opened here eyes en looked into two grey eyes. "I do NOT belong to that..." she started. "Handsome, freaking sexy and fantastic lad?" James cut her off. Lily could feel her ears turn red. "I swear, one day I'll kick your arse, Potter!" "My pleasure," he answered and grinned. With this she gave James a toxic look and walked away as quickly as she could.

James shook his head. "You got to love her. Right guys?" He turned around and looked at his friends. Remus and Sirius nodded. "Sure thing, "Remus said and started to walk away. Sirius smiled a sad smile and walked over to James and put his arm around him. "Come on, let's eat!"


	3. Boys

**A/N Once again guys.. I'm so sorry for the EXTREMELY late update, but I've been really busy.. I hope you'll forgive me and I'll try to finish the next chapter faster then this one... Heh... I hope none of you stopped hoping I'd ever update! And if any of you goy any ideas, just bring them on! Anyway! Here's what you've been waiting for:**

Lily sat next to her best freiend Eva during the first prefect meeting. Eva was a Ravenclaw, she had blonde messy hair and the bluest eyes you could imagine. Eva and Lily had been best friend since first year when they started a huge discussion about which sports were best, football or Quidditch.

The door opened. In came a guy with long, black, greasy hair. He had his head held high as he walked over to the table, but when he lay his eyes on the redhead he tripped. Everyone in the room started laughing, except Lily, she just smile a bit before she stood up and walked over to him.

«You all right, Snape?» she asked with a soft scottish accent. He just looked at her with those black eyes and got to his feet.

«Yea, sure, every thing's fine, but don't ever talk to me in public once more, Evans,» he mumbled as he walked to the table and sat down next to a Slytherin girl named Daria.

Lily watched Snape dangerously as she, once again, took her place next to Eva just seconds before Dumbledore walked in.

«Good evening, everyone» he said as he walked over towards his students. He started one of his long speeches about how important this prefect job really, just as another guy entered the room laughing.

«Right, Padfoot, I'll keep that in mind!» He said this while he shook his head and his black hair fell into his eyes.

«Sorry I'm late, professor,» and took a seat close to Lily.

As James took his seat Lily rolled her eyes and Eve started to giggle slightly.

«He's always late, ain't he?» She whispered. Lily nodded.

« And no matter what, he gets away with it,» Lily said smiling slightly.

«Lily!» Eva Whispered.

«You, like, so love him!» Eva started giggling again, Lily just looked at Eva in confusion and slapped her thigh a bit threatening.

"I can't believe you!" Lily whispered back.

After the prefect meeting Tom was waiting for Lily around the corner. Lily didn't notice him and walked straight past him, but he grabbed her arm and dragged her into an empty classroom before she could react.

"Professor Riddle!" She said in a shocked voice, but before she got the chance to say anything else Tom's mouth were covering hers in an attempt for a passionate kiss. Lily frose for a sec before she pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, professor. I can't do this," She looked sad as she spoke these words.

"Lily, don't do this to me..." Lily could see how desperately he needed her. This scared her.

"I have to go..." She started before he pushed her against the wall and bent down towards her lips. He stopped just millimeters away. She could smell his warm, but yet cold, calm breath against her lips, she couldn't move. He moved even closer, her heart started beating like never before, she took a deep breath before she pushed him away.

"I'm sorry Tom. You're a professor, I'm a student. It won't work.. I'm sorry!"

Tom looked at her, those burning eyes cutting into her skin like whips. He cupped her cheek with his hand and kissed her.

"I don't care," He said and smiled coldly towards her. This was the first time he'd smiled like this, it sent cold shivers down her spine. He kissed her again, but Lily broke it.

"I have to go back to my dorm," She stuttered and pushed him away and walked over to the door where she turned around and looked at him and smiled shyly before she left him there alone.

Lily returned to the Griffindoor common room an hour later. She couldn't believe it. She making out with a teacher? That's something no noe would ever believe. Everyone looked at her as a good girl. As a girl that never did anything wrong. They said she was too predictable.

The redhead sat down in her favourite chair next to the fire. It felt good knowing there was people around, knowing she wasn't alone and wouldn't be alone for a while either. After a while she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and she turned around finding James on his way down in his PJ's – or PJ pants are more like it. Lily smiled for some reason before she asked:

"And where are we going?" James stumbled down the last three steps and looked at her with eyes wide open.

"W-what are you doing up this late?" He stutter before he grinned and drove a hand through his hair.

"I'm usually up at this hour, Potter. I thought you knew that?" Lily got up, her eyes falling on his tanned abs she quickly looked away.

"Now, why would I know that, Evans?" He asked and walked closer.

Lily watched him with an eyebrow lifted. He walked closer.

"Why won't you go out with me, Evans?" He asked once he stood only a few centimeters away from her.

"You know why, Potter," she whispered.

"No, please feel free to enlighten me," James grinned his usual handsome smile and he walked as close to her as possible. Lilys cheeks turned red and she moved away.

"Because you're an arrogant git! That's why. And I can't stand you," her Scottish accent grew stronger as she got more nervous, for some reason, she didn't know why.

"But Lily, you blushing, love?" James' grin grew bigger. "Oh shut up, Potter. I'm not blushing, why would I do that anyway? And why the hell are you acting like that? You're scaring me!" Lily swallowed.

"Come on, Evans, you know I'm just teasing you, don't you?" he started laughing a bit.

"But I was wondering if you cold meet me after classes tomorrow, down by the lake, there's something I want to show you" His voice was so gentle,so kind, so begging. How could she say no?

"Sure, but only if you're not planning to do anything funny. And if you tell anyone I agreed to this, I swear, you're going down once and for all," She answered a bit frightening, at least she thought she did.

"Good night, Potter," she said as she headed for her dorm.

"Good night, Evans" She heard James' voice say just before she closed the door.

"Boys," she said to her self as she headed for her bed next to the window.


	4. The dream

Lily sat down at her bed smiling slightly as she lay down and felt her eyelids grow heavy, everything felt like heaven. Lily could hear a soft voice calling her name in the distance somewhere.

«Lily?» She tried to answer, but she couldn't. Her voice wouldn't work, what was going on? Why was she mute? Why was her voice gone? She felt strange. She couldn't see anything, she couldn't feel, taste, nor speak, she could nearly hear. The voice grew stronger.

«James?» she tried to call out, but no. Still mute.

«Lily?» The voice asked again. This wasn't James, This got to be Sirius Lily thought to her self.

«Lily?» Ha asked again. Yes. Sirius. This had to be Sirius, she couldn't be more sure of this. Someone shook her, but she couldn't feel anyone's hands touching her, this was really stange.

Lily opened her eyes.

«Sirius!» she burst out loudly. Sirius smiled at her.

«You all right, Evans? We thought you were dead!» He said, still smiling.

«What happend?» Lily asked looking around. She could see James sitting there, his head resting in his hands, He looked worried. She could also see Remus. Lily got up and ran to the thirteen year old werewolf , his body bloody and lifeless.

«Remus?» she felt tears building up an army in her eyes, they could attack any time.

«Remus!?!» she tried again. There. The army of liquid attacked. She started shaking the lifeless body, nothing happend. She could feel two cold, yet warm and comforting hands touch her shoulders and pulling her up from the cold snow, the guy who had pulled her up turned her around and she buried her face in his chest. The guy felt like a safe shelter, somewhere she could rest for a while, this felt good. The guy put his arms comforting around her.

"It's all right, Lily, you're safe. And he's all right. He's just knocked out, that's all. Shhhh" She heard James' voice whisper into her ear calmly and protecting.

Lily sat up in her bed looking petrified. That day had haunted her for years now. Why couldn't she just forget it? She didn't even know what happend. She only remembered running, a wolf howl and then Sirius trying to wake her up. She got out of her bed and walked towards the window, she searched the grounds for some answers. And there it was again. The howl. The cold lonely howl. She hated it. Then it hit her. Werewolf! 'How could I miss that one? He's go all the signs, who didn't he tell me?' she thought to her self. After a few hours she went back to bed, still wondering. But she fell asleep surprisingly fast.

**A/N I'm soooooo sorry 'bout the short chapter, but I felt I owed you readers a new chapter, short or not, it's still a chapter, isn't it? And I didn't know what to write si I came up with this stupid memory/dream thingy. Hope you like it and please if you got any ideas or wishes.. tell me. I need them. **

**Oh, and by the way. Sorry for a late update, but school's taking way to much time. I'll try to update more often. **


	5. Surprise

**A/N**

**Sorry 'bout the late update! But here's another short chapter. Hope you like it! I'll try to write a new chap soon! A new and longer chap.**

* * *

**Surprise**

Chismas was coming up, another holiday without somewhere to go, someone to hug her and smile at her as a thanks for coming home. Lily felt a tear run down her cheek, she wiped it away fast and left her fourposter bed and went down to her common room where she found the marauders laughing.

"Ready to go, Potter?" she asked in a low voice. All the four boys fell silent at once and turned their attention towards her.

"Sure thing, Evans!" James said after a little while and got up. He smiled slightly at her.

Lily didn't look at him the whole way down to the lake, they walked in complete silence. When they got there James asked her to close her eyes. She gave him a suspicious look, but she did as she was told. James took her hand and led her to the other side of the lake closer to the forest. He left her there for a while.

"James?" she asked shyly. She couldn't feel nor hear him, and of course not see him anywhere near her. She got nervous. This was just too quiet.

"James, this is not funny, answer me!" she said angrily. No sound.

"Potter! You there?! I'm going to open my eyes! I'll count to three, and if you don't answer, I'm opening them," she sounded even more angry.

"One... Two... ... Three!" she opened her eyes and gasped.

"You like it?" James asked. He sounded hopeful.

"How...?" Lily didn't manage to say anything else. How could he know?

"How what, Evans?" He asked curiously.

"How did you know?" she turned around looking at him, but he turned her back.

"How I knew how much you love unicorns?" he asked and smiled at her. She nodded.

"Do you remember that night in third year? When we found you out in the woods?" Lily nodded once again.

"When we got up to the castle.. the first think you said was "I need my Snuffles" then you ran up to your dorm and for the next three weeks you kept your Snuffles with you. No one saw him, you always kept him in your bag, you didn't want anyone to know," James took a deep breath. He was looking at Lily for a few minutes, and Lily looked back at him.

"So you found me a real Snuffles?" she asked. Her eyes full of tears. James nodded.

After staring at each other for a while he watched Lily walk over to the unicorn. She started patting it, then rested her for head on the unicorns muzzle.

"Thank you, James," she said after a while. and walked towards him, then hugged him. James wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight, he could feel her shaking.

"Lily... What's wrong?" he whispered and she dragged him closer. He'd missed her hugs. He'd missed her trusting him. Why did she push him away? Ever since the accident in their third year she'd been akting like they've never been friends. Or was it in their third year? They'd been talking after the accident, they had, hadn't they?

Lily didn't answer, she just stood there, holding him tight. she couldn't stop shaking.

"I have to go," she said suddenly and pushed away from him, she looked at him one last time, then started running towards the castle, leaving James puzzled.

Lily stopped running the moment she steppen inside the castle. She walked quietly through the entrence hall and up the marble staircase, she heard te doors open and then close. 'I can't talk to him right now,' she thought and started running again.

"Lily!" James called after her. Lily could hear his steps echoing as he too started running. It didn't take long before he grabbed her arm.

"Lily, what's wrong?" He held her arms and made her look at him. Lily calmed down after a little while, but she wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Let me go, James, please!" she pleaded, but he didn't let go.

"You might want to let her go, Potter," a dark cold voice came from the shadows. James looked up to see no other then...


End file.
